Late Mistletow
by Adrastia
Summary: An after Christmas story about Reeve and Elena waiting for the train. Someone left some mistletoe hanging overhead... Cute and kind of sappy.


Author's note: Another Final Fantasy 7 fic. It's a cute after Christmas fic featuring ReevexElena. I actually wrote it a year or two ago and never got around to putting it up.

Dripping with sappy cuteness. Good if you like that sort of thing and this pairing.

Adrastia 12/31/09

* * *

Reeve stood under an arch at the train station, trying to shield himself from the cold wind. It was early January and winter had really gotten underway fast. By chance he had glanced up and noticed that there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the arch.

_"I wonder who put that up here?"_ Reeve thought, wishing that he had been given a kiss under some of it this Christmas. But he hadn't. A sweet kiss from a pretty girl would have been nice. He sighed and checked his watch. The train was late again.

He heard soft footsteps and a feminine voice mumbling about the wind.

"Stupid wind..."

The figure stepped under the arch and stood against the wall. "Where's the damn train? It's ten minutes late!"

"Elena?"

She jumped. "Huh? Oh Reeve! Hi. You're waiting too?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's late again. I guess you were trying to get out of the wind too?"

"It was messing up my hair," Elena replied, smoothing her hair back.

"I think you look fine, Elena," Reeve said fondly.

"Oh you're just saying that because you got under the arch before your hair got messed up!" Elena laughed, sticking out her tongue.

Reeve laughed as well, smiling. He thought she looked cute when she stuck her tongue out like that.

"Hey," Elena said suddenly. "Look, someone left mistletoe up here."

"Yeah," Reeve replied. "I saw it. Probably some kids or a whimsical station worker."

"You must have gotten a lot of kisses under this stuff, huh?" Elena asked. "I had to keep hiding from that damn Reno. I admit he's cute. But I don't want him kissing me. He'd probably try to make out with me. All gross and slobbery."

Reeve laughed. "Oh he's not that bad."

"Oh no?" Elena replied. "I beg to differ. Besides, he's not my type. I'd rather have a guy that was more settled."

_"Like Tseng..."_ Reeve thought before speaking out loud, "Anyway, I didn't get any kisses under the mistletoe this Christmas."

Elena looked surprised. "No? I can't believe it. I figured all the young secretaries would be fawning over a cute, sweet guy like you."

Reeve blushed, his cheeks suddenly feeling very warm in the cold air. "M-me?"

"Yeah you," Elena said, poking Reeve's chest. He stepped back, wide eyed.

"Anyway," Elena continued. "I could give you a kiss. Christmas might be over but no one told the mistletoe here."

"Elena," Reeve began nervously. "You don't have to do that just to make me feel better..."

"I'm not," Elena said gently. "I want to kiss you because you're cute and sweet, just like I said. If anyone deserves a kiss under the mistletoe it's you."

"Elena... I'd really like that..."

Ok then," Elena said sweetly.

Reeve blushed deeply as he leaned down so that Elena could reach him. He expected her to kiss his cheek and was surprised when he felt Elena's soft lips against his own.

"Elena...," he whispered when the kiss was over. "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She was freezing.

"Elena, you're shivering," Reeve said, concerned. He pulled her closer and closed his coat around her body. "There, that should help warm you up. The train is really late now, isn't it?"

"I don't care anymore," Elena said happily. "But I would like another kiss..."

"So would I," Reeve answered. He pressed his lips gently against Elena's. He lingered for a few moments, enjoying the warmth.

"Go ahead," she whispered, pulling away slightly. "It's alright. I want you to...."

Reeve kissed her cheek and then turned his attention back to her lips, giving her a long, deep kiss. He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but for Reeve it seemed as if it were a pleasant eternity. He only pulled away when he heard the low rumbling of the train that was now over twenty minutes late.

"That's our train, Elena," he said. Wishing, despite the cold and the late hour, that they hadn't been interrupted.

"We better catch it quick," Elena said. "Who known when the next train will come."

Reeve nodded. "Mind if I take you home then? I hope it doesn't offend you since you're a Turk. But you are also a lady and it's late."

"Don't worry, Reeve. It doesn't offend me at all. Gentlemen like you are rare these days. I really appreciate it."

Reeve smiled and took her arm, glancing back fondly at the mistletoe before boarding the train.

~Fin~


End file.
